pathofexilefandomcom_zh-20200213-history
Raise Spectre
True masters of the dark arts learn to use their enemy's greatest strengths against them, binding the souls of the fallen to their bidding. With a dark incantation, the caster's words imbue a slain being with dark energy, animating it with sinister strength and purpose. The raised entity possesses all the abilities it had while living, augmented further by the skill of its new master. With practice, many raised specters can be controlled at once, creating an army of undead to lay waste to everything in its path. Skill Functions and Interactions Monster Types: Unlike minions created with the skill Raise Zombie, raised Spectres retain the basic abilities they had in life. Although magic and rare enemy corpses can be used to create Spectres, the Spectres will be the normal version of that monster type, not magic or rare, and totally lacking any unique mods they may have had. However, intrinsic mods for the normal monsters will be maintained except some minion-spawning abilities, so necromancers will curse but not raise more undead. They will also maintain their original mob-level, regardless of where you go. See the Spectres subsection in the minions to find a list (partially spoiler-filtered) of minions that may to good for players. Support Gems: Raise Spectre can gain the benefits of many different types of supports, but not all of them may be beneficial depending on the type of Spectres you raise. Supports that increase Attack Speed or modify physical damage won't be useful on caster monsters. Supports that modify projectiles or spells won't have any benefit for melee Spectres. Minion Specific Support gems will work on every type of Spectre to varying degrees of success. Corpse Targeting: You can hold down the corpse targeting toggle (defaults to "a" button) to more easily choose a corpse to raise. The maximum amount of raised spectre can be increased by passive skills and Unique Items. All skills that support Raise Spectre gem applies at the moment of summoning. So you can add Chain, raise Mage - He`ll have chain, than replace Chain with Fork and raise Archer. Your Mage still `ll have Chain and doesn`t have Fork. Spectres are downscaling with Map Level. So lvl 70 Spectre at 25 map will be 25 lvl, but lvl 25 Spectre still have lvl 25 at map lvl 50. Gem Leveling | c3 = | c4 = }} |- ! 1 | 19 || 48 || 20 || 50% || 50% || 40% || 81,983 |- ! 2 | 23 || 56 || 23 || 45% || 45% || 35% || 63,765 |- ! 3 | 25 || 60 || 24 || 40% || 40% || 31% || 135,415 |- ! 4 | 28 || 67 || 26 || 37% || 37% || 27% || 199,345 |- ! 5 | 31 || 73 || 28 || 34% || 34% || 24% || 285,815 |- ! 6 | 34 || 79 || 30 || 31% || 31% || 21% || 401,344 |- ! 7 | 37 || 85 || 32 || 28% || 28% || 18% || 554,379 |- ! 8 | 40 || 92 || 34 || 26% || 26% || 16% || 755,049 |- ! 9 | 43 || 98 || 36 || 24% || 24% || 14% || 1,016,533 |- ! 10 | 46 || 104 || 37 || 22% || 22% || 12% || 1,355,511 |- ! 11 | 49 || 111 || 39 || 20% || 20% || 10% || 1,791,769 |- ! 12 | 52 || 117 || 41 || 19% || 19% || 9% || 1,498,138 |- ! 13 | 54 || 121 || 42 || 18% || 18% || 8% || 1,790,934 |- ! 14 | 56 || 125 || 43 || 17% || 17% || 7% || 3,351,223 |- ! 15 | 58 || 130 || 43 || 16% || 16% || 6% || 9,922,564 |- ! 16 | 60 || 134 || 44 || 15% || 15% || 5% || 21,318,990 |- ! 17 | 62 || 138 || 44 || 14% || 14% || 4% || 50,639,372 |- ! 18 | 64 || 142 || 45 || 13% || 13% || 3% || 89,968,595 |- ! 19 | 66 || 146 || 46 || 12% || 12% || 2% || 146,938,899 |- ! 20 | 68 || 151 || 46 || 10% || 10% || 0% ? || |} Gem Quality Each percentage of quality adds . Beta Default Trading Official Path of Exile Forums Version History | align=center|0.9.12qq || * Fixed a server crash that could occur when using a Raise Spectre Totem and certain monsters. |- | align=center|0.9.12 || * Monsters now have a large multiplicative movement speed bonus when raised as spectres (capped at the same speed as a raised zombie). * The penalty to spectre life and damage has been substantially reduced at all levels. |- | align=center|0.9.5 || * Raise Spectre now raises better Spectres at higher levels. |- | align=center|0.9.4 || * Raise Spectre can now only raise one Spectre by default at all levels. Minion passives must be sought to raise this limit. |- | align=center|0.9.3f || * Fixed Minion supports working with raise spectre. |} References Category:Intelligence skills Category:Spells Category:Minion skills